teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
William Lane Craig/Vídeos
Veja também o canal principal no YouTube. Veja também o blog com uma lista de vídeos do canal drcraigvideos bem como os vídeos do MySpace. Debates |- |colspan="6"|'Diretos' (somente ele) |- |style="text-align:left;" What Must I Do To Be Saved? || Shabir Ally || || ||123456789101112 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Did Jesus of Nazareth Physically Rise From the Dead? || Shabir Ally || || ||123456||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is God Necessary for Morality? || Shelly Kagan ||Columbia ||2009 ||12345678910 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist? || Theodore Drange || || ||1234567891011 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" God and Morality || Torbjörn Tännsjö || || || 123456789 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is There a God? || Victor Stenger || || || 1 ||inglês |- |colspan="6"|'Faith under Fire' |- |style="text-align:left;" || Richard Carrier || || || 1 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" || Tovia Singer || || || 1 || inglês |- |colspan="6"|'Outros' |- |style="text-align:left;" Science and Religion || || || || 1 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Science and Religion in the 21st Century || || || || 1 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" ? || AP, DT, JK || || || Debate - Milagres violam as leis da natureza? || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does the Universe Have a Purpose? || DG, DW vs RD, MS, MR || || || 1 123 || inglês |} Palestras ; ;UBC Lecture - Dawkins Delusion *1 2 ** Is God more complex than the universe? / Is religious education a form of child abuse? / Does religion promote fundamentalism? ;In Intellectual Neutral * 1 2 3 4 ;Christian Apologetics, Who Needs It * 1 2 3 4 5 6 ;Beyond The Big Bang - WLC on Templeton Foundation Lecture * 1 * Q&A 1 Q&A 2 Q&A 3 Q&A 4 ;Why Does Anything At All Exist * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ;Why Is There Evil and Suffering? * 1 ;What Difference Does It Make If God Exists? * 1 ;7 Reasons God Exists and 3 Reasons It Makes a Difference * 1 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 ;Advice To Christian Apologists *1 2 3 4 ;Will the Real Jesus Please Stand Up? *Palestra Q&A ;What is the Meaning of Failure for the Christian *Não existe mais aparentemente ;Is One True Religion Possible? * 1 ;How Did the Universe Begin? * 1 2 3 4 ;On Failure * 1 2 3 4 ;Objective Morality * 1 2 3 4 5 ;New Atheist Arguments Against God's Existence Refuted *1 ;The absurdity of life without God *1 2 3 ; The Problem of evil and suffering * 1 ;on Bart Ehrman *1 2 3 4 5 6 ;The Evidential Problem of Suffering *The Intellectual and Emotional Probelms of Suffering / The Burden of Proof on Atheists concerning Evil, Suffering, and God / The Logical and Evidential Problems of Suffering / The Logical Problem of Suffering ("How can God allow suffering?") * Evidential 1 / Evidential 2 / Evidential 3a / Evidential 3b / The Emotional Problem of Suffering ;Can We Be Good Without God? * Can We Be Good Without God? * 1 2 3 Play List ;Who Was Jesus, Really? * 1 2 3 ;Evidence for the Resurrection * 1 2 3 ;Kalam Cosmological Argument: A Philosophical Justification * 1 2 3 4 ;Moral Argument for God * 1 ;Do All Roads Lead To God? * 1 ;How Did the Universe Begin? * 1 ;"God and Time" by William Lane Craig (February 7, 1995) * 1 ;Ravi Zacharias and William Lane Craig answers questions about Christianity * 1 ;Jesus' Triumphal Entry * 1 Entrevistas ;Christian Thinkers Society Interviews William Lane Craig * 1 ;Creation Update - An Interview with William Lane Craig * 1 ;William Lane Craig on the Michael Coren Show (Does God Exist?) * 1 Closer to Truth * The Thoughts of William Lane Craig Em partes ;Did God Create From Nothing? * 123 ;How Is God The Creator? * 12 ;Is God Temporal or Timeless? * 12 ;Can God Change? * 1 ;How Free Is God? * 1 ;Saskatoon Christian Interview with William Lane Craig and Michael Horner * 1 ;Deus o Criador - William Lane Craig e Robert Lawrence Kuhn * 1 ; The Nature of Time * 1 * Did God Create Multiple Universes? Outros ;Existence of God - Legendado *1 - O Argumento da Contingência | 2 - O Argumento Cosmológico | O Argumento Teleológico / Sintonia Fina | 4 - O Argumento Moral | 5 - O Argumento da Ressurreição | 6 - O Problema do Mal ;Who Was Jesus Of Nazareth? *12345678910 ;The Resurrection of Jesus * 12345 ;The Grand Design - A Critique *123 ;Should We Believe Only What Can Be Scientifically Proven? *123 * Philosophy of Time part 3 of 3 * The Jesus Tomb Unmasked 123 * Evidence For God's Existence (William Lane Craig, Daniel Dennett, Alister McGrath) Podcasts *How do I know Christianity is True?23 * William Lane Craig Responds to Atheist Lawrence Krauss Reasonable Faith * Religious Experience: Subjective or Objective? * Rob Bell and Hell Defenders * "God" Is Politically Incorrect Separados * Are the Gospel Narratives Legendary or Historically Reliable? * Are there historical documentations of Jesus outside the Bible? * Are There Inconsistencies Between The Four Gospels? * Atheism and Nihilism * Atheism and the meaning of Life: Cooke vs Craig * Atheism Evolution Truth * Atheism Undermines Science - Uma resposta de Bill Craig em relação a questão da incerteza acerca do Big Bang * Can atheists trust their own minds? * Can God's Existence be Demonstrated? (William Lane Craig) * Cosmological argument * William Lane Craig- Dealing With Doubt * Did God Create From Nothing? * Did Jesus Exist? And is Josephus a Reliable Source? * Did William Lane Craig Misuse Stephen Hawking on the Singularity? * Do other New Testament writers confirm the Evangelists? * Do Miracles Violate the Laws of Nature? * Does Science Prove Atheism? * Dr. William Lane Craig responds to Dr. Austin Dacey - Is Evolution and God Compatible? * How can God turn into a human if He's God?! * How You Can Tell A Book on Jesus is Historically Unreliable (and Complete Garbage) * If Eveything Needed a Creator, Then Who Created God? * Is God Like Santa Clause? Well Refuted! * Is God Theoretically Falsifiable? * Is the Universe Too Precise to Be Randomly Formed? * Just how human was Jesus? Wasn't He suppose to be omniscient? * Lawrence Krauss On Creation Out Of Nothing * Scientific Naturalism * On Dan Barker and Sam Harris * On Humanistic Morality * On Young Earth Creationism and Animal Death * The Burden of Proof on Atheists concerning Evil, Suffering, and God * The Eschatology of Atheism * The magic and miracle of atheism * The Nature of Time * The Triumph of Michael Behe (and "Most Evolutionists are Theists!") * What Mechanism Do Intelligent Design Proponents Propose? * What Caused God? * What Caused God? * Were the New Testament translations corrupted? * William Lane Craig on HealthCare and Obama * Why can't God give us miracles today so we'd know He exists? * Why William Lane Craig is a Christian * WLC critiques Agnosticism ** Can you disprove a Universal Negative? ** Can there be Objective Morality outside of God? ** Euthyphro Dilemma ** Is Religion a Good Thing? ** Is Nature all There is?: Craig vs Shook ** Philosophy of Time part 1 of 3 ** Philosophy of Time part 2 of 3 ** Philosophy of Time part 3 of 3 ** Best Argument for Belief in God? ** Can We Trust The Bible Written 2000 Years Ago? ** Can We Trust Religious Experiences? ** Can There Be Meaning Without God? ** Can We Be Good Without God? ** How Can Christianity Be The One True Religion? ** Is God a Logical Necessity? ** Relationship between Faith & Reason ** The 'Flying Spaghetti Monster' & The Evidence For God ** Considering God's Existence? (Part 1) ** Considering God's Existence? (Part 2) Evolução * A Teoria da Evolução prova que Deus não existe.... será? - Uma refutação de WLC ao tradicional argumento ateísta de que a Evolução é um argumento ateísta. * Evolution Proves God's Existence * Is evolution compatible with God's existence? Novo Ateísmo * The New Atheists are Not Intellectually Bright * Why Are Atheists So Boring? Indivíduos Richard Dawkins * Carl Sagan & Richard Dawkins Ask: What Created God? * Does the Universe have a purpose?: Post-Debate Thoughts * Dr. William Lane Craig Responds to Dawkins Book * On Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) * Richard Dawkins Cowers Away from William Lane Craig * Who Designed The Designer? a response to Dawkins' The God Delusion * Why Is Richard Dawkins So Popular? * Will Richard Dawkins debate William Lane Craig? * William Lane Craig's Debate Resume * How Richard Dawkins Destroys Science * Richard Dawkins on the Cosmological Argument - 1 e 2 * Richard Dawkins: Embarrassingly Bad Thinker, Incredibly Ignorant * Richard Dawkins não é um filósofo (Richard Dawkins is not a philosopher-legendado) * Why Richard Dawkins Should Allow God Into Science Classes * William Lane Craig on Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) * William Lane Craig refuta o argumento central de Dawkins Christopher Hitchens * Believe that too (Hitchens vs Craig) * Dealing with Christopher Hitchens * Hitchens & Craig : Death-Purpose * Name a moral action a Christian committed that an atheist can't! * William Lane Craig and Christopher Hitchens (HQ) * William Lane Craig on Christopher Hitchens (1 of 2): post-debate thoughts e 2 * ❤ Dr. Craig POWNS atheist Hitchens ❤ Sam Harris * Is Sam Harris a Philosopher? (contrários: 1, 2) * William Lane Craig on Dan Barker and Sam Harris * The Moral Landscape by Sam Harris: 1 e 2 Daniel Dennet * William Lane Craig on Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) * Critique of New Atheist Daniel Dennett Bart Ehrman * Bart D. Ehrman's Error and Blunder Outros * Jerry Coyne on Faith and Religion Contrários Esta é uma lista de vídeos que são contrários tanto à pessoa de Craig contra, eventualmente, seus argumentos. Há também uma lista de reprodução com vídeos contra Craig. Há também o canal de drcraigisadouche. * Rolling the dice for Dr. William Lane Craig * Debunking William Lane Craig (um ataque mais ao argumento cosmológico Kalam do que a Craig pessoalmente) * CLEAR PROOF WILLIAM LANE CRAIG IS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!!! * Response to apologist William Lane Craig ** Response to " response to apologist William Lane Craig " by jatrix1984 * Historicity Red Herring: A Response to W L Craig * Theistic Evolution: a Response to William Lane Craig * Will Dr. William Craig name drop Dr. Hawking ever again? * William Lane Craig & The Five Ways * W.L. Craig's Sorry Apologetics * William Lane Craig Is Not Self-Authenticating * William Lane Craig being hypocritical * William Lane Craig gets Humiliated by Atheist....again! * Who Designed the Designer? - A Fallacious Response to Richard Dawkins by William Lane Craig * William Lane Craig = insane mystic spin doctor hypocrite!!! * The Madness Of William Lane Craig: Finale (Part 1) * Theistic Evolution: a Response to William Lane Craig * William Lane Craig is not a Physicist Part 1 * William Lane Craig not understanding math and science * William Lane Craig and Divisive Science * William Lane Craig failing at basic English * Prophet Craig Fanboys * LOL Craig! * The WIlliam Lane Craig Phenomenon * Richard Dawkins Beautifully Responds to William Lane Craig * William Lane Craig failing at basic English * William Lane Craig got pwned by an atheist dog ;William Lane Craig (Refuting WLC's Proofs Of God) *1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Lista de vídeos de theowarner Estes são os vídeos incluídos na lista de "vídeos anti-Craig". * William Lane Craig Is Not In Line With Mainstream Science * William Lane Craig Is Not A Batman Historian * William Lane Craig Is Not a Constitutional Scholar Sobre * Bill Cooke On William Lane Craig * Daniel Dennett on William Lane Craig * Hating William Lane Craig Mais * lista de debates * http://www.bringyou.to/apologetics/audio.htm